1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a frame for multifocal spectacles of the type in which the multifocal lenses can, by a simple operation, be both moved vertically and also tilted to change the angle of inclination relative to the normal line of vision (referred to as the horizontal line of vision when looking into the distance) so that the spectacles can always be worn with comfort whichever segment of the multifocal lens combination is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following publications comprise the closest known prior art:
(1) Regarding the hinge mechanism which permits downward rotation of the side piece relative to the rim:
Japanese U.M. Public Disclosure Nos. 80554/48, 140453/50, 42648/53, 79043/53, 60112/55, 178118/55 and 4118/56 and Japanese U.M. Publication Nos. 3159/25, 4970/29 and 15019/41.
(2) Regarding the level adjusting mechanism which permits vertical movement of the nosepads relative to the rim:
Japanese U.M. Public Disclosure Nos. 164217/56, 142017/56, 5116/55, 152512/55, 111216/55, 84605/55, 69119/55, 100620/54, 158249/53, 143649/53, 79940/52, 138947/50 and 88747/48, and Japanese U.M. Publication Nos. 47966/53, 39561/53, 986/53, 24291/46, 9637/42 and 7854/25.